The Bastard and I, Me and The Puppy
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: xInu's POVx I had stared in horror at the sight of Kagome's broken neck. Tetsusaiga was in my hand, but I didn't think to use it.xRated M for yaoi&cussing, switches POVs every chapter!x
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Now I'm mad... This was formerlly written as Mentally Insane For Nothing, but I was reported and I thought I should get the account back and chose a different name. This is where I came up with Kurai Noto. I wanted to post this story back up so I'm doing so, but slowly. I'll update this as fast as I can. Please do not report me. I'm not your enemy. I'm just a lowly writer who doesn't make anything off of this. I just want to post this up in peace and leave it up. Let others think. Don't report. You can just flame me. It'll be ignored anyway. If I get reported again, I'll just post it up again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. This is for the whole story which is six chapters long. I don't make a profit off of any of this.

_**WARNING! THERE WILL BE YAOI! TURN BACK IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT!

* * *

**_

**Chapter One: _Inuyasha_**

I was there when he killed the ones I held dear. He murdered them like they were insects. I was spared... just becuase I made a deal with him. Thinking back now, I cry at what I swore to do. Why did I promise my services in any way possible to him? Looking back, I realize why I did that. If I hadn't thought quickly, I wouldn't be alive today... But... Kagome didn't deserve to die at his hands. She had her whole life ahead of her... until that bastard took it away from her. He's kill Sango... Miroku... and that little fox kid, Shippo. I wasn't able to tell them how much they really meant to me. I always... No... I have to keep the good memories with me and keep the bad memories away. I can't stand to see them in pain and agony anymore.

I... God... This is hard to say. Even when she isn't alive anymore. I was... in love with Kagome. I never knew that before. I figured it out right after he snapped her neck. A sickening sound. The bastard killed them in different ways. He had Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, kill her. He had his Saimyosho kill Miroku slowly with their poison. For Shippo... He had Kagura cut his head off. I still shudder at the thought of seeing Shippo's terrified face. Kirara flew away before the bastard head anyone, or anything, hurt her. She was the smart one. I had stared in horror at the sight of Kagome's broken neck. Tetsusaiga was in my hand, but I didn't think to use it.

I look down at my hands now as the bastard comes in. I didn't want to see his beautiful red orbs, his long wavy black hair, his pale skin, or his smirking face. I didn't even want to see him at all. I turn my head to the side and close my eyes.

"Inuyasha... Look at me!" he demands. I slowly open my eyes and look at him. His red eyes stare at my eyes. "Good puppy." He kneels in front of me. "Is the puppy happy?" I nod my head without taking my eyes off of his. There's something about his eyes that makes me want him. Is it the love I felt for Kagome, but now for him? Or is it the lust in his eyes that makes me yearn to kiss him? I don't really know, or care, at the moment. "Are you sure? I could move you to a more comfortable place if you'd like," he offers. Did he just offer to move me somewhere mor comfortable than this damp old cell? Am I dreaming? "You aren't dreaming, puppy. I am offering to move you somewhere else." The look on my face had been obvious, I guess. I decided to go with the comfortable place.

"Yes. Somewhere more comfortable, please," I whisper. I watch as he unchains my wrists and ankles. I rub my wrists as he picks me up bridal-style. He carries me to a bedchamber and lays me out on the futon. He covers me up with the blanket. "Naraku?" I ask as he's about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, Naraku," I whisper. I knew he heard me. He nodded in a 'you're welcome' gesture.

* * *

Okay... There's the first chapter. Please, if you have any problems with this story, you can either tell me, shove it up your (bleep!), or just keep the comment to yourself. Your decision. Flames will be printed, crumpled, and thrown for my Fangle Doodles to play with. That's only if the flame doesn't tell me what I did wrong. The characters will be OOC because that's the way I wanted it and as well as to fit the story. Just deal with it. Don't tell me to update soon because they will be ignored. I'll udate when I have a chance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah... I wanted to update before my mother got home. She's out at a Pre-enrollment thing for me. Anyway, I'm going to have fun doing this... Not the disgusting fun. Child fun. Some people have perverted minds and I'm one of them. Hope you like the chapter!

**Ice Demon Allysandra**- Thanks for the review. Didn't think I'd get one so fast! Yeah... I'm formally know as Mentally Insane For Nothing. I think someone reported me. Anyway, I'll get _'The Kumo and The Inu'_ up after this story is done. It won't take me long to finish this one. It'll take awhile to get back to chapter fourteen in that other story. Hope you like this chapter! I'll put you as a favorite author.

* * *

**Chapter Two: _Naraku_**

"Naraku?" he asks as I am about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, Naraku," he whispers. I barely hear him. I give him a nod to say that he is welcome. I walk to my bedchamber all the while thinking of the puppy only doors down from my chamber. I still wonder why he didn't use his Tetsusaiga to destroy me the night I killed his friends. He had been staring at the girl's broken neck that I had snapped. He had been staring at her limp form in horror. I realized then that I don't like the horror-struck expression on his face. I like the look of anger on his face... but I've broken him. When I killed that priestess, his personality changed. He no longer stares me in the eye without me telling him to do so. He has a sad and longing look in his eye and expression now. I want that look of anger... of... hate.

I strip myself of my kimono and lie down on the futon. I pull the cover up to my chest. Inuyasha... You used to be yelling at this time to let you out... What happened to you... to the man I used to know... to the half breed I used to despise with everything in my heart? Just as I am about to drift off to sleep, I hear footsteps outside my door. The footsteps stop at my door and I wait. Someone pushes the flap back. I look over.

"Inuyasha... What's the matter?" I ask. He silently walks in as I sit up. I make sure that the cover stays over my lower regions.

"Why did you spare me?" I am shocked by his question. Why _did_ I spare him? Was it because I wanted to hear him say the words 'I hate you' to me? Or was if because I wanted to torture and torment him?

"I suggest you go back to your chamber before I do something drastic," I tell him. His gorgeous golden eyes stare into my eyes. The only reason I tell him to leave is because I can feel my arousal grow harder and heavier as he stares at me. I feel my desire for him enhance immensely. "Please. Return to your chamber," I whisper.

"No. Not until you tell me why." I close my eyes.

"Inuyasha... I can't explain right now. Return to your chamber, or I'll do something we'll both regret in the morning." I open my eyes. He didn't leave when I told him to... even after I threatened him! What does it take to make him leave?

"I'm not leaving until you answer me. Why did you spare me after you killed my friends?" he persists. He's a foot from me. It takes everything in my being to resist groaning and pulling him to me to claim his lips and body.

"I really suggest that you return to your chamber now."

"No," he whispers as he moves closer. "Make me." I groan. He's mere inches away from my face. My hands shoot out and grasp him. He gasps as I pull him underneath the cover as well as my body. "What... are you doing?" he chokes out.

"I warned you, puppy," I whisper and claim his lips with mine. He doesn't struggle as I pin his hands above his head. I scoot up his body to where I'm sitting on his stomach. I roam one of my hands over his body. He arches at my touch. I release his hands as I pull away from the kiss. The room is silent for a second before a groan escapes the puppy's lips. He pulls me back down to him. Does he love me as much as I love him... or is he just putting on an act to escape from me? He flips us over to where he's on top. "Puppy?" I ask after he pulled away.

"I love it when you call me you puppy," he growled playfully.

"You do?"

"Very much so." He trailed feather light kisses over my chest. I flip us again to where I'm on top of him. I like being in control. I don't like being controled. The puppy moans in pleasure as I grind our hips together. "Naraku..."

"What is it, puppy?" I aske in a seductive voice.

"Please... I can't take it anymore."

"Beg for me to screw you... to screw you like you're my bitch," I whisper into his ear. I shouldn't have said that... Now, he's going to run away from me. I can be so stupid at times. Why did I ask him to beg for me to screw him like he was my bitch?

"Ahh... Naraku... Screw me! Screw me like I'm your bitch! Please... just screw me," he whined. I spread his legs. I ease myself into him slowly as not to hurt him. I see him wince slightly.

"Don't cry, puppy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to casue you pain," I whisper as I wipe his tear away with my thumb. I move to pull out, but his legs push me back in and deeper into him.

"No. No. I'm okay. Don't leave me."

"I won't." I take his hand and kiss it softly. His eyes open slowly to stare into mine. His hand cups my face. His thumb runs over my lips and I stick my tongue out to taste his skin. Sweet. His skin tastes sweet to me. I turn my head and kiss his palm.

"Please, Naraku... Move."

"Are you sure? I won't be hurting you, will I?"

"The pain's gone. Please, just move in me," he begs softly. I pull out slightly, but push back in. He softly moans. I thrust in and out of him. He meets me for each thrust. "Naraku... I'm... going to... climax..." he pants.

"Yeah... Me, too. Come on, puppy... Climax for me," I pant into his ear. I grasp him in my hand and slowly stroke him. He moans and releases his seed onto me and my body as well as his. I'm silent as I release into him and pull out once I'm done. I lay down next to him. I groan. He still has energy left! "You still have energy, puppy?"

"Yeah. You're all tired, too. Don't worry."

"Don't worry about what?" I ask as he lowers to my navel. I shiver as he begins to lick his seed away from my body. "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

* * *

Don't complain that it isn't long enough, or too short. People who complain can just shove it up their (bleep!)! As you people can see. I don't cuss... Anyway, I won't be updating tomarrow. I have to update my friend's story... But I'll update on Thursday! See ya then! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah... I said I wasn't going to update today, but I have extra time. So here's another chapter!

**Ice Demon Allysandra**- I don't know. I've never tried writing an Inutaisho/Izayoi story. Is it going to be like a memory of Inuyasha's? Or Sesshomaru's? I don't think I could help, but maybe I can... or my friends who like straight couples can. I'll ask them if they have any ideas. I love the way you review my stories all the time! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Three: _Inuyasha_**

"Don't wory about what?" he asks as I lower my head to his navel. He shivers as I begin to lick my seed away from his body. "What are you doing, puppy?" My name from his lips sends shivers through my body, but I control them quickly. Best if I don't let him know that saying my name is better than saying 'puppy'. I trail my mouth up his body. "Tell me what you are doing, puppy!" I jsut love it when he uses that stern, angry voice of his. I guess I should tell him now.

"Sit back and relax. I'm doing this for you," I purr softly.

"No... We've relieved each other... Now get back to your chamber!" he yells at me. I scramble to my feet and run back to my bedchamber. I cover myself up. I let sleep overtake me an I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, mutt!" an angered female voice yells at me as I wake up. I guess it's Kagura who's waking me up. "I said... wake up, you stupid mutt!" she yells again.

"I'm up. I'm up. No need to yell," I mumble. "Why can't I sleep in for once?"

"Naraku wants you at breakfast in thirty minutes."

"How fun. Breakfast with the spider demon," I say sarcasticlly after Kagura left. I really hate that wind witch. She gets on my nerves. I sit up and look around before falling back down on the futon. Some time later, I finally get up and get dressed in what was layed over the curtain of the changing area. I look at it. "You have got to be kidding! I'm not wearing this! I yell, not caring who heard me.

"Put the kimono on, Inuyasha. Naraku wants you to wear that," a boy's voice says from behind me. I turn around quickly and see Kohaku's lifeless stare.

"Damn it, Kohaku! Don't do that!" I yell at the kid. He stares at me with those dark brown eyes. "You expect me to put this on to go to breakfast?" I hold up the 'kimono'. The kimono is like Kohaku's when he isn't in his exterminator outfit. The kimono is going t be about mid-thigh on me! It's a deep crimson red with black roses here and there.

"Either you put the kimono on willingly, or I'll force you into it." I frown slightly at his threat.

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting the kimono on! Happy?" I ask as I walk behind the curtain to put the kimono on. I finally get the kimono on and walk out from ehind the curtain. "This is almost as short as Kagome's skirt!" The kimono is just a little longer than her skirt. Kagome... I shake myself of her memory and follow Kohaku. The bastard that screwed me last night is already seated at the table. Kohaku pulls out my chair and I sit down. I'm sitting at the bastard's left hand side. I'm a little too close for my comfort. I really don't like this bastard.

"Did you have any problems sleeping or getting dressed?" he asks softly.

"No... Why do you ask?" I pick up my chopsticks and begin eatting slowly. I miss eatting ramen from the future...

* * *

Yeah... Well, there's the third chapter for all the people who are reading, but not reviewing. I don't mind if I don't get any reviews. I'm going to post this story up anyway. Well, there you have it... I love my new desktop background... It's so pretty! My friends are going to kill me if they ever read this and find out I said this, but... Three sexy guys as my background! Inuyasha(don't really like him, but I like him... not the lovey dovey way), Sesshomaru(cute, but not completely sexy... even if I do have a picture printed out of him... he's in a two inch deep hot spring and his hair and leg are censoring him), and Naraku(holy shiza! he's so cute!). Put them together and you have a sexy, disturbing, and awesome background! I'm starting to have feelings for Naraku... Well, my evil side anyway. There's something my good side and my evil side can agree on... They both like Naraku! Evil-for his looks! Good-cause he has a chicken demon in there somewhere! It's like... that's so stupid! Anyway, enough with my ranting. I guess you people want to be let go. See ya later! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah... Oi. I'm back! Well, I might have this up today(Thursday) or I might have it up tomarrow(Friday). I have a lot of homework, but I'll do this before I do my homework. I have to write a small story booklet about either a myth, folktale, or legend. Has to be orginal. I'm basing my story off of 'The Mummy'. I really like that movie as well as 'The Mummy Returns'. Well, enough of my ranting, on to the story!

**Ice Demon Allysandra**- You could do that. That might be an interesting one. I'll see what I can do for your story if you want me to help. Just ask if you get stuck. What I do is write it out on notebook paper first and then transfer it to the computer. That way if I get stuck and can't figure out a way to get unstuck, I just rip it out. Then I start a new one. Or if I don't like the way it's going to turn out, I rip the pages I don't want and go from where I left off. Hope you like the story!

* * *

**Chapter Four: _Naraku_**

"No... Why do you ask?" He picks up his chopsticks and begins eatting slowly. He misses something... I can sense it, but I don't know what. I guess it's his friends, but I'm not going to jump to conclusions.

"No reason... I was just asking," I reply softly. "You know, I like that kimono on you. It looks beautiful." I reach out and caress his cheek, not caring who saw. He sets his chopstick down. "What's wrong, puppy? Aren't you hungry?"

"Please keep your hands to yourself, Naraku." I remove my hand and he resumes eatting. The table is cleared of almost all the food by the time the puppy is done eatting.

"A big stomach for such a small puppy." He yawns and leans back in his chair. "Puppy's tired, huh?" I look at him. His kimono is loose and shows off his chest. His legs are spread wide to where I can see everything clearly. He's not used to wearing a kimono without any hakamas, I guess. He'll just have to learn to keep his legs shut... His eyes are closed. Perfect timing for me... I lean forward and grasp him in my hand. His eyes fling open. "First lesson, puppy. Keep your legs shut when sitting in this kind of kimono so others can't see you down there. Understand?" I ask as I stroke him softly.

"Uh-huh," he moans out and bucks his hips against my hand. I raise an eyebrow at his actions.

"What's gotten into you, puppy?" You've surrendered so quickly," I murmur into his ear.

"I... I don't know... Tell me why you spared me, Naraku," he whispers. I remove my hand from his lower regions and pick him up into m arms. "Where are we going?" I don't reply to him as I walk with him in my arms to my bedchamber. Instead of the other one, I walk further down the hall and come to a chamber with a futon that comes off the ground and is more comfortable, cushions on the futon and ground opposite of the futon, a few torches here and there, and a couple of glasses and a bottle of sake. They did as they were told... Perfect. "What is all this about? All this just to tell me why I was spared?" he asks as I set him on the futon. I sit on the pile of cushions opposite of him. He has his legs spread... again! When will the puppy learn?

"Do you want the truth or the comfort?"

"Uh..." He looks so cute when he's trying to decide. "Truth, I guess." He shrugs as he answers. Damn! I was hoping he'd go with comfort!

"I spared you to orginally torment you, but now... I guess I spared you because... just to screw you... and have you love me back," I say. I answered the last part quickly, hoping he didn't catch any of it. Unlucky for me... he did.

"You want me to love you back... but then that means that... you love me..." He had been looking at his hands, but he's looking at me now... in disbelief. "Is that true?"

"Yes, puppy. I love you and nothing will change that." I stand and walk to him slowly. I reach out to grasp him, but he shuts his legs quickly. The puppy's learning quickly.

"I leaning fast..."

"Yes, you are, puppy... but can you learn faster?" I give him no time to think as I jump onto him. He's taken by surprise by my quick actins. I run my lips up his face to his ear. "Were you a virgin before we had sex the first time? Never been entered before last night?" I whisper into his ear.

"I'd never been entered before, but it felt wonderful..."

"Then you'll love this day. We won't stop until we're both tired... How's that?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"It is." I move down his body and strip him of his kimono. He claws at mine and slides the material off my body. "If you'd like, we can switch places every other time."

"Yeah... Let's do that... You on top first," he says as he arches against my hands on his chest. We grind out hips together at the same timea nd moan together. I slide down his body to his lower regions. I take him into my mouth and he cries out softly. I work my mouth on his member as he moans. "Naraku..." I remove my mouth and slide back up his body.

"Inuyasha... Moan my name again..." He moans my name. Gods... he turns me on when he does that. I spread his legs with my own. As I kiss him, I enter him swiftly. He doesn't make a sound and kisses me back. He meets me thrust for thrust. I let my hand wander down his body to his member. I caress him softly and slowly. Our kiss ends. We both roans as we release at the same time. I pull out of him and lay next to him. He turns to me and begins to lick his seed away. "My Gods, puppy... You still have energy?"

"A bunch of energy left." Must be from being the son of the Great Dog Demon. "And you're all tired?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Then you'll just have to lie there and take it," he laughs. I'm going to regret this and I know it! "Have you been entered before?"

"No... I haven't..." I whisper. The puppy doesn't say anything as he skims his mouth over my chest. I breathe in sharply as he bites my nipple. I moan as he licks. I gasp after he flips me over onto my hands and knees. "Puppy? What are you up to?" I worriedly ask him.

"Relax," he whispers. The puppy suddenly grabs my hips and I scream as I feel a searing hot pain in my ass. I look over my shoulder. He rammed himself into my ass! A tear falls down my cheek from my eye.

"Damn... That hurts."

"Sorry." I feel him about to pull out, but he rams back in. I can feel and hear flesh against flesh. My mind is wandering as the puppy keeps ramming into me. I'm brought back to the real world as he grasps me and begins to pump my member roughly and quickly. I grip one of the cushions on futon as I buck against him and let out small cries of pleasure.

* * *

twitch... twitch I feel sorry for all the people who can see the story going on inside their little minds... I sure as heck can't. I'm glad I can't! Anyway, there's the fourth chapter of this story! Hope ya'll liked it! Send your comments! If you don't have nice comments, don't send anything at all! You can just shove it up your (bleep!)! I'm having a party this Saturday! WOOOOT! Oh, and sorry that I didn't update yesturday... I had tons of homework... I have tons of homework again! I swear... the teachers are planning against us! I hate them... They give us too much homework... Well, until Monday then... See ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Monday:Here's another chapter. I'm a little pissed off at the moment. Our power went out sometime while I was a school, and look what it gets me. I have to reset the stupid VCR, but it doesn't like me so I'm leaving that for my mom. Before that, I was pissed off at a friend. Before that, Teen Living sucked because of the knitting we have to do. They say knitting is a stress reliever... Heck no! Writing while listening to music is a stress reliever for me! I banged my head on the table so now I have a killer of a headache. Not to mention that I have homework I need to do. I hate life... It's so mean to me...

**Ice Demon Allysandra**- You know what? Your review brightens up my day after what I've been through. I'm glad you love my story. I'll make sure to get my other one up as fast as I can. It'll take me about two or three weeks to finish... Maybe even four! I'll make sure you get the last chapter no matter what! If I get reported, I'll just do it again until they learn that I won't stop. Freedom of speech, baby! You just got to love it!

**Chapter Five: _Inuyasha_**

I grasp him and begin to pump his member roughly and quickly. He grips one of the cushions on the futon as he bucks against me wildly. He cries out softly.

* * *

I feel so dirty that it makes me want to bathe, but I can't move from my position on the futon. I turn to him and a searing pain goes through my lower regions. The pain disappears quickly as I hug the demon next to me. What came over me to want to screw and be screwed by the bastard that killed my friends?

"Puppy?" he calls softly. I slightly shiver. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Just tired..." I whisper. My voice is cracked from having nothing to drink.

"Would you like some sake to clear your throat?" he asks. I nod as we sit up and another pain goes through my legs and stomach. I wince slightly at the pain. "Don't worry, puppy. I"m in pain, too," he whispers as he pours the sake into the glasses. He hands me a glass and I take it. "Sip. Don't gulp it down." I take a sip. I can taste a sweet and tangy taste.(a/n:I don't really know how sake taksts so... forgive me if I'm wrong. Never tried it before and I don't think I will... Back to the story) I set the glass down on the floor. I slide into Naraku's lap and rest my head against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me lightly after setting his sake down. "I don't want this day to end," he murmurs into my ear.

"Me too. I want this to go on forever." My thoughts wander to Kagome and her family. Do they even know that Kagome is dead? I better break the news to them. "Naraku?"

"Yes, puppy?"

"I need to go see Kagome's family. They might not even know that she's dead."

"I'll go with you."I lead Naraku to the Bone Eater's well and stop at the edge, ready to jump in. "The priestess lived in a well?"

"No. Grab my and and you'll see after we jump in. He grabs my hand and we jump into the well. The blue light appears and sends us through to Kagome's time. I still carry a shard with me in case I ever need to go to the future for anything. In this case... to tell Kagome's family that the girl is dead. I look up when we land on the ground and see the roof. "Come on. Her family's at the house." I jump up out of the well and Naraku lands beside me.

* * *

Ms. Higurashi stares at me in horror after I give her the news. I sense that can't believe that her baby girl died in battle in the feudal era. I don't tell her that Naraku is the one who killed her because I have introduced them. Going through everything with Kagome's grandfather and brother. Gramps sticking a useless sutra on Naraku's forehead and Sota stroking Naraku's baboon pelt... in the most wrong place of them all! Sota, unknowingly, stroked Naraku's ass! All Naraku did was swat at the boy's hand.

"Kagome's... dead?" Sota asks with tears in his eyes.

"Yes..."

"Couldn't you protect her! Didn't you even try to protect her!" he yells at me. I cringe back.

"I tried... I couldn't get to her fast enough. She didn't feel anything. The demon snapped her neck," I explain to Sota.

* * *

Tuesday:Sorry that I didn't update Monday. Brother came home earlier than I expected. I now know what time he comes home! I'll be trying to update on Thursday... but with my luck, I'll get it finished maybe Friday or on Monday next week. You'll just have to be patient... Next Tuesday is Valentine's Day... How wonderful... All bright and girly and... peppy! I'm sorry. I'm a girl, but I'm not a happy peppy girly girl. I'm like a redneck woman... If you ever heard Gretchen Wilson's 'Redneck Woman', I'm just like that. Except for the baby part... I'm not old enough to have a kid... I'm only... what? Fourteen? My birthday was on Saturday the fourth of February! Oh yeah, baby! I'm so awesome! Well, enough of my ranting... I guess you people just want to read other stories... So... See ya later! 


	6. Chapter 6

**RocketsAreGood**- Tell me the name please. I'd like to know. I won't go searching for the person or anything. I just want to know. Thanks for the review!

**Ice Demon Allysandra**- Thanks for the review. You have to upload the document, edit it, save it, go to Story(should bring up the list of stories you have), go to New Story, click the button, and go through the process. Anime, Cartoon, Movie, or others that I've forgotten. Then you choose what one it's under. There you have it. You fill out the blanks after that. Hope that clears it up some… Well, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six: _Naraku_**

"Couldn't you protect her! Didn't you even try to protect her!" the boy yells at the puppy. I watch as he cringes away.

"I tried… I couldn't get to her fast enough. She didn't feel anything. The demon snapped her neck," he explains to the crying boy. I suddenly feel the guilt of killing the girl. I never realized she had a family… a family who cares a lot about her. I wish I never killed her now… She didn't deserve to die!

"Please excuse me…" I walk out of the room and to the well house. I punch the wood. How the hell was I supposed to know she had a loving family! I didn't know. I didn't know. I swear! I didn't know! A hand is placed on my shoulder and I jump. I turn to see who it is. "Inuyasha…"

"Are you alright?" I look down.

"Can we go back? I can't stand this anymore," I whisper. I hear him gasp and I look up.

"Why did you punch the wall?"

"I didn't know. I didn't know she had a loving family." He puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me back to the well.

* * *

I'm sitting in my new room. The one with the more comfortable futon. I share the room with the puppy. I'm sitting on the edge and the puppy is stretched out on the futon. He's flat on his stomach and crying into the cushions. I've never seen him cry before. This is something new from him for me to take in. When we came back to the castle, he ran straight to our room. I've tried to comfort him, but he won't talk to me.

"Inuyasha… Please. Tell me what's wrong," I softly plead of him.

"Go away! I don't want to talk or anything!" he wails into the cushion. I touch his silk-clad leg, but he thrashes about. He settles back down when I'm not touching him. "I'm so sorry, Kagome… I had to break the news to your family… They all cried when they found out you were dead," he mumbles. I wait until he falls asleep to actually slip in beside him to go to sleep. I let my mind wander as I court sleep to overtake me.

I'm jerked awake by the puppy next to me. He's convulsively crying into my chest. I stroke his long silver hair. He looks up at me. I can see the sadness in his eyes. They say the eye are they doorway to the soul… but if that is true, then my puppy is a sad puppy. He's not happy or angry. He's only sad… and lonely. I wipe his tears away with my hand.

"Don't cry, puppy. They're in a better place now. They're in heaven. They were innocent, I know that, and they're going to heaven for being innocent. They did nothing wrong to deserve to go to hell," I whisper to him.

"You really think so?" he asks between sniffles.

"I really think so, Inuyasha." What is this new sensation? Why do I feel like making him my mate? Not caring what he'll react like? I have to ask him first. I don't want to bind him to me forever without his consent… But how will I raise the subject to ask him? "Puppy?"

"Yes, Naraku?"

"Mates are forever, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you see yourself mating with someone?"

"Sometimes… What are you trying to get at, Naraku?"

"What I'm trying to get at is… asking you a question…" He looks up at me with those gorgeous golden orbs. "My question is… Will you… become my mate?" I don't know what to expect from him… We're two completely different people with different backgrounds, but we share one thing in common… We're both half breeds. If we mated and somehow had children, they would be part spider, part dog, and part human.

"I'm… speechless, Naraku. I don't know what to say," he whispers.

"Please… Say yes for me. I'll give you everything I can. I won't hold anything back… ever." I lean down. I'm a breath away from his mouth. If he says 'yes', I'll kiss him… If he says 'no'… I'll still kiss him, but I'll understand and I'll back off. I hope he says 'yes' to my question.

"I… Yes! Yes! Of course!" I release the breath I didn't know I was holding as I kiss him on the lips softly and pull away. "Do you want to go first, or should I?"

"You first, Inuyasha," I whisper as I sit up. I remove my haori and wait for the pain to come and go to be replaced by pleasure. I wince slightly as I feel him bite down on my collarbone. I moan when he laps up the blood with his tongue. I watch him remove his haori and bare his collarbone to me. Before biting down on his collarbone, I lick his skin. The blood flows into my mouth and I lick at his wound to seal it off. "Mates forever…"

"Yeah… Just the way I like it," he growls playfully and I start to catch on. He wants to play for a little while, huh?

"Same here. You or me on top?"

"You. You're better." I remove our hakamas and pin Inuyasha to the futon. He leaves his hands above his head after I release him to lower down his body. I push my fingers into his entrance and I hear him moan… Such a beautiful moan. "Ahh… Don't tease me, Naraku… Just take me already," he moans into my ears. I spread his legs further after pulling my fingers out of him. I slide up his body and gently probe into him. He groans and shoves me into him quickly with his legs. "Don't prolong this… I want you now and I need you now!"

"I need you, too, Inuyasha." I grip his hips and push myself as deep as I can go into him. He cries out. I pull back and thrust back into him. I do that until we both cry out and release our seeds. I pull out. I lie next to him and whisper softly into his ear, "I love you, Inuyasha."

* * *

Okay… That's the last chapter! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is my valentine to you all! Hope you liked the last chapter! It was a little sappy if you ask me.Well, that's that. I'll be posting the next story, 'The Kumo and The Inu', next. I'll get the chapters up as fast as I can. Please do not report me. I'd rather let people read, review, and tell me what they think. Just do not report me. Thank you very much. See you soon! 


End file.
